The Escape
by blackknight291
Summary: Rin is the main character, or at least should be.. She helps Mikan and Yuka escape. nothing revealed too much of her past . Sorry summary sucks... A one shot so it should be alright for you to read.. i welcome flames and sorts...


A total darkness.

'Rin are you alright?' a male asked with a worried expression. He looked closer at the female sitting.

'I'm fine.' The female timidly smiled as she looked in the eyes of the man with her amethyst eyes.

A male and female chained to a duty that they will never be able to escape – never aging.

The man is named Shin. He has light brown eyes, bleached neck length hair, and light complexion. He looked like he is around pass twenty's. He wore a white robe.

The female is named Rin. She has amethyst eyes, chest length raven straight hair, and snow like complexion. She looked around her teens around 18 – 20.

Disclaimer: I don't own GAKUEN ALICE. All the settings might have been altered so don't be confused. Read the real GAKUEN ALICE please. R&R.

'Really?' Rin asked in the complete darkness that surrounded her. Her body was the only thing visible in the darkness.

'Are you talking with those things again?' Shin asked as he suddenly appeared out of the darkness. 'You should know that we don't need to get accustomed to those creatures right? They are nothing compared to us. They are quickly to die. We consider them **dead **even if they are living at the moment**.**'

Rin smiled timidly as she looked at Shin. 'Do you think I can get permission to leave? I want to see the world. It doesn't matter right in our case right since you said that we won't die right?'

'At least wait for a few more time until your body grows to that of the same age as mine.' Shin uttered. 'If you go out there now, you are neither an adult nor a child. And besides, they wouldn't allow you even if you try to ask them. We are the guardians here.'

'Yeah but…'

'Just stay here.' He pats her head.

A disturbance occurred in the complete space-like darkness. In the complete darkness, a blinding light appeared that shouldn't exist. The light engulfed Rin who is yet to mature.

Gakuen Alice. Morning inside the faculty room.

Yamane sat before her crystal ball. She looked through the ball as she hears the footsteps stomping. She looked at the door as Misaki slides the door open. 'Did she disappear again?' She looked at Misaki.

Misaki couldn't look at Yamane embarrassed that he needed her help once again. 'Please.' He said in a soft voice. He looked tired.

Yamane sighs. She looks through her crystal ball once again. 'You said that you disliked bothersome things. But I guess you can't help it.'

'I only helped her for a month.' Misaki grumbles. 'But somehow, everyone believes that she is under me.'

'She won't listen to anyone, but somehow she would with you. Anyone would rely on you. Besides, she needs someone she can trust. And that happens to be you.'

'Yeah.' He looked away. Though he considered it bothersome.

'I could see Rin in the library sleeping.' She said looking through the crystal ball. She heard Misaki thank her and then hurry off. 'Good luck.'

Yamane thought, 'It's been two years and that girl have not recalled anything but her name. Well she doesn't try to stand out much so it's fine I guess but the things that I see behind the walls. …'

Mikan's recent encounter with all sorts of trouble made her to have recurring dreams, her numerous encounter with the anti-alice group (her meeting with Reo and then there is with Mihara) and sorts. Things got worst as she begun dreaming suddenly of her own death by the hands of a dark shadow that crept into her room.

'Mi… Mikan.' Yuu called out as he walked pass Mikan. He stood close to Mikan as he held the tray of his food.

It is breakfast and everyone gathered already at the dining hall.

Mikan didn't look good; her usual cheerfulness not present.

'Are you alright?' Yuu sat a seat away from Mikan. 'You don't look good.'

'Well it's hard to tell.' Mikan uttered with a fake smile. She couldn't tell her dreams; she didn't want her friends to get worried.

Hotaru sat beside Mikan. She glanced at Mikan and then ate her portion of the meal.

Mikan glanced at Hotaru. She embraced Hotaru cuddling to her best friend.

Hotaru ignores Mikan.

'A new sensei?' Narumi asked; he looked surprised at the unexpected news. He stood in the faculty preparing for some things to cheer up Mikan who have been down for a while. 'I haven't heard about that.'

'Well we also just heard about it.' Makihara said as he cleared a table. 'I hear that his entire background is a mystery. He will work directly under the elementary principal.'

'Will he be a substitute?' Fukaten asked happily. He wished strongly in his mind that the new teacher would take over Narumi's class for him. 'Is he?'

'Well I hear he will be working in the grade school department.' A teacher uttered.

Jinno continued to listen in to the conversation. He questioned the identity of the new teacher learning that the teacher is specially brought in by the elementary principal.

The door to the faculty slides open.

'Hello!' Shin stood at the doorway with as smile. He is accompanied by Persona. 'Nice to meet you all; I got lost and well he found me.' He gave out a warm aura.

'I'll leave then.' Persona coldly spoke. He left the faculty glancing back at Shin. He couldn't feel calm around the new teacher, a dark aura surrounding the young teacher constantly kept his guard up.

Shin walked in after Persona left his field of sight. 'I'm Shin by the way! I want you to address me in that manner.'

'Nice to meet you!' Narumi greeted back with a smile. As always, he showed a cheery expression.

'Well here is your table.' Makihara uttered. He presented the table he had been cleaning before Shin arrived.

'Thank you.' Shin thanked with a smile. He walked towards his table and stared at it. 'Could I look around for a bit? My transfer is quite sudden. I don't know anything about this school except that the students studying here are special.'

'I can go.' A female teacher uttered as she took interest on Shin. She looked like she had found a male she could prey on.

Shin accepted the offer and so with the female teacher, they left the faculty.

'Is that a new teacher?' Rin asked as she walked in casually in the faculty. She looked at the direction Shin walked to. 'I didn't hear about that.' She kept her eyes on the new teacher until he left the room.

Rin thought, '_Yukihara would have mentioned it at least to me when we were talking. Or is he planning to hide more things from me?'_

The teachers in the room stared at Rin. They all thought, how rude Rin is talking. They all had gotten used to Rin's action though, which they should not tolerate.

'What are you doing here anyway?' Misaki approached Rin. He looked displeased that Rin kept neglecting manners. He took care of Rin whenever he has free time, and it sure wasn't a good time for him.

Rin looked up and stared at Misaki with a long pause; she answers with a blank expression, 'I don't know. I forgot.'

Misaki tried to extend his patience. He didn't want to go berserk. 'Then you should leave now. You can go to the town and play. Weren't you given a pass by the principal for today?'

'I can't go there if I'm alone.' Rin said in a gloomy tone. She looked like a lonely abandoned child.

The others who heard stared at Misaki and Rin. They could tell that Rin is hinting that she LIKES to go with Misaki.

Misaki looked at Rin and smiled seeing that Rin can also be sweet. He felt embarrassed when he realized that the other teachers inside the faculty were eyeing them. He pulled Rin away out of the room out the hall. 'Geez Rin!' he faced her. 'Can't you just invite one of the students? You got classmates to right?'

'…' Rin kept quiet as she stood with Misaki in the hall. She looked like she is thinking deeply about something. 'Even if I try to ask them, I feel that they are trying to keep their distance from me.' She looked at Misaki, 'I want to go with you.'

'I'm sorry.' Misaki resigned himself. 'I know it is hard on you. Well there is no one else that can help it.' He glanced at Rin and noticed the gloomy expression painted on her face. 'Besides, I can't go with you, Rin.' He looked at Rin. He couldn't say the real reason why he can't go. He kept to himself that the others would mistake him for wooing her, or having a date after knowing that there are quite a handful of female students in line for him.

Mikan laid her eyes on the new teacher for the first time. She followed Shin walk in the class. He is introduced by the female teacher.

Shin gave a warm smile. He attracted a lot of the females in the class. It is like he has the inclination pheromone just like Narumi.

'Well I'll be going now.' The female teacher uttered with a smile. She left the class while waving goodbye in Shin's care. She looked like she is leaving her lover.

'Well I'm new so I'd like to get to know everyone here.' Shin uttered. He looked around the class, 'Would anyone help me with something? A game I'd like to call "xxx" – a simple game that would help me find out about all your alices.'

'Our alice…' Mikan muttered. She looked depressed. She felt like it is de javu.

The class is about to start when the emergency fire bell rang. The students panicked as they exited the elementary school building.

All the evacuated students stood outside the school building; the elementary students mixed in with the other year level.

'Rin where were you?' Misaki went to Rin's side. He looked a bit pissed that he was made to look for her quickly around the campus. He couldn't believe he lost her in the chaos when they were just together for a while.

Rin looked back at Misaki with sad eyes.

Misaki wondered what's wrong with Rin. He stared at her waiting as if she is about to say something when he caught her as her body slowly fell towards him. He tried to wake her up but she didn't. He left the scene and carried Rin in his arms away from the site to a safe place.

Misaki brought Rin to her room.

'I'm fine…' Rin said sitting up on the bed. 'Tend to your students now.'

'Are you sure you are alright?' he asked. He didn't look convinced seeing that she still looked pale. He knew that somehow, she is trting hard to push him away out of the room.

'I'm sure.' She replied with a smile. She watched Misaki leave her room. It wasn't the first time that she hid something from Misaki; she had already gotten used to it. For her, he is a loving older brother she can trust that she will need to protect even at the cost of lying.

Mikan didn't expect to be dragged by the fuukitai to meet the elementary school principal amidst the panic of the fire alarm. She looked around the office.

Inside the room with the principal are Nobara, Persona and Rui standing at the side; Persona at the doorway, Nobara stood close to Persona and then Rui standing close to the principal.

'Well we didn't actually need the farce but he suggested it.' Kuonji uttered. 'I just couldn't say no.' He made it sound nothing is his fault.

The door creaked open. Shin entered the room. He closed the door behind him quietly.

'Hello Sakura!' Shin greeted with a smile with crossed arms.

Mikan felt a sudden chill even with Shin's smile. She knew that Shin is bad news because of the threat that the made to her. 'What do you want?' she asked in a very distant tone.

'Well it's just an invitation,' Kuonji uttered. He faced Mikan side glancing at the timid looking Nobara, 'You see Nobara is alone and I feel that she needs a female companion.'

Mikan looked at Nobara. She saw that Nobara looked uncomfortable in the situation that they were in. She understood a bit that there is more to it than meets the eye.

'Well I won't go into details but your mother really helped me.' Kuonji continued. His voice sounded gentle but it seemed he is hiding something behind his calm smiling expression.

'**What?**' Mikan wondered what Kuonji meant; though she is cautious with the people in the room. She knew that there isn't anyone else in the room that she can trust. She understood well that Nobara is following orders from Persona.

'She is really kind.' Kuonji smiled, but his smile felt it have some meaning. 'She did me a lot of favor. She did a very favorable job for me.'

'…' Mikan felt that she should not listen to a single word that he would utter but there is something that makes her want to. She wondered what her mother is like since nobody else tells her anything despite how many times she asked.

'Excuse me.' Rin peeked through the door. Her eyes met with Shin's for a moment. 'I was told to get a girl called Sakura.' She looked around the room. 'Is that the child?' She saw Mikan standing before Kuonji's table. Her eyes met Mikan's.

Kuonji stares at Rin standing at the doorway. He locked eyes with Rin for more than a minute as they were talking. He side glanced at Shin standing close to the door, not moving an inch. 'We will continue this.' he left his seat and then approached Mikan. He whispered, _'I hope you do think about it. And if you like, I can tell what your mother was like.'_

Mikan flinched seeing the cold smile that Kuonji showed. The thought of working under the elementary principal scared her after hearing so many bad things; she rushed to where Rin is. She clung close to Rin's uniform.

Rin stares at the group of people inside the room and then slightly tilt her head forward to give respect before she left with Mikan. She lightly pushed Mikan out of the door as the elementary student reached where she stands.

'That girl has a terrible timing as always.' Rui said eyeing the door that closed. 'Geez... She always appears wherever something is up. I can't help think that the high school principal is asking her to spy on u or something.'

Shin just smiled covertly.

Nobara looked relieved that Rin appeared to take Mikan away just right on time just before anything can happen.

'Maybe **she is your stalker**?'' Rui uttered he eyed Shin standing close to Kuonji's side. 'That woman appeared more often since you arrived as the teacher for the school.'

Shin has an eerie smile, 'Probably.' He courteously didn't denied Rui's statement.

Rui looked annoyed that Shin looked pleased about Rin who he figuratively spoke of as the teacher's stalker.

'We'll let her think the matter over.' Kuonji said. 'I doubt that she'd let us down.' He smirks.

At the hallway, Mikan and Rin walked together in silence for a while.

'_Why did you go there_?' Rin asked in a soft voice as the she walked with Mikan. 'I don't want to get involve myself with those kind of people so I suggest that you better start using your head and avoid them.' She removed the black reading eye glasses she is wearing. She stopped walking and then faced Mikan with a cold look, her amethyst eyes glittering the slight shade of azure. '**You…**'

Mikan stopped and looked up to Rin; she looked at the cold expression that Rin has as if the female high school student is looking into her mind and soul, an entirely different person. She immediately turned her head away feeling awkward.

'**You will…**' Rin has a cold tone as she looked down at Mikan, standing not to far from her.

Mikan sensed great grief hearing the tone that Rin used. She looked up back to Rin waiting for the words that Rin would utter – is it a lecture, or an argument. She is more than prepared; lately she had been receiving a scolding and warnings from her favorite senpai-tachi and teacher, Narumi.

Rin stopped herself from speaking anything more and put on back her eye glasses. '_Sorry_.' she mumbled with a sad expression. 'I should have not interfered. It is not my business. _See you_!' She left in a hurry leaving Mikan standing at the hallway.

Mikan looked at Rin's back for a few minutes before she walked back to her room thinking of the words that has been said to her both by the principal and by Rin.

'Mikan?' A knock came to Mikan's room followed by a soft worried voice.

Mikan just returned home back in the dorm. She could clearly tell that Yuu has been worried about her since she had suddenly disappeared after the incident. She listened to the sad-worried voice of Yuu's, but she wasn't in the mood to talk – not at the moment anyway.

'Are you alright?' Yuu asked behind the door. He stood outside Mikan's door with Hotaru. 'You suddenly disappeared and then you wouldn't say a word to us where you disappeared to.' He didn't know what's going on; Mikan acting strange worried him rather than the fire incident.

'…' Mikan remained silent. Something happened and she couldn't discuss the matter to her friends so easily. She knew that Natsume works as a Dangerous ability class and have heard not to good things about it and now she is asked to join. She believed that there isn't anyone she can currently discuss the matter with; she is well aware how they would all get worried over her – they are her family in the academy.

'Mikan….' Yuu really sounded worried but he could not even make Mikan open up her door. He stood for couple of minutes at the doorway before he gave up and walked out with dismay. He knew that she would not open up the door, he is well aware that slowly, she is changing – he didn't know whether the direction is good or bad though.

'…' Mikan looked ready to cry just thinking that Nobara and Natsume are in the dangerous class which she might need to enter soon. The thoughts of what kind of work she will need to go through that her friends did; a mixed feeling of wanting and not to. And what about her mother, it is obviously she is concerned about what her mother did despite it might be bad.

'Rin are you really going to side with those people?' Shin asked in a gloomy tone. He wrapped in his arms around Rin's shoulders while both of them were lying on the bed. 'You just have your memories recalled you know.' He paused. 'I don't think that you are well enough to take on such a task. You know well enough what I might do because of that.'

'…' Rin looked sad. She closed her eyes.

Rin and Shin were inside Shin's room, talking privately while cuddling each other. They seemed they were in their private world that cannot be disturbed until they decided to.

Rin used Shin's body as a pillow. She recalled the past where in there is a gentle hand reaching out to her after being hurt by the normal humans who didn't understand her; the warm feeling of having a family she felt with Shin and another person.

'She died because **she believed** them.' Shin reasoned with emphasis and detest to the words he said. 'Although we are few of the sources that they have the ability that they call now **alice** they used it against her. It won't be long they would use it against us if they learn about us. You should know that of their kind, we are of the rare beings although some are in hiding.'

'…' Rin kept silent. She couldn't answer back, **What if and what if not** – the possibility of anything happening didn't disappear inside her mind; she continue to believe that everyone is different, and that someone would listen to her, that unlike her mother's fate, someone would side with her and not repeat the same mistakes that humans keep doing over the past where her kind nearly come to an extinction. She couldn't say it out loud knowing that Shin would only continue to try to reason with her; she knew how much he hates the world.

Shin held her tight and pulled her closer; he planted a kiss on her forehead. 'I really am glad that you remembered me when we met again.' He pushed her away and then left the bed. He walked towards his dresser and opened it as if to hide his expression from her. 'I don't know what to do if you can never remember me. I was lost at the first time we met here.'

Rin looked at Shin with a gentle smile, 'Of course I'll remember you. You are my family.' She stood up and left Shin's bed. She walked towards the door, ready to leave his room. She stopped at the door way after opening it, 'Shin whatever happens I'll protect what I believe is right though. But I won't leave your side. So don't worry!' She walked out of the room.

Shin looked at Rin's back as she left the room. He walked towards his bed and sat with flump. He sighed, '_You just don't know half of what I can do._' He laid his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Rin decides to head to the high school building where the warp hole is that same night she met Shin. She knows about it because she knows who created it, it was one of Shin's predecessors, or so what she has been told. She didn't need to worry if she plans to leave using it since even she has the ability to create **the key **to it quite easily.

'…' Rin looked surprised as she walked in; she stood at the doorway to where the warp hole is and stared at the two people standing close to the hole. She didn't expect to see Yuka come out with Shiki through the hole.

Shiki acted swiftly to knock down Rin as he immediately considered her an enemy but he wasn't able to touch her. He felt a strong barrier deflecting the attacks he did, all that he aimed towards the female high school student. He finds it necessary to flee, worried that they might be ratted out.

'**Wait!**' Rin called out to the two ready to teleport away. 'I won't tell!'

Yuka and Shiki stopped teleporting themselves away. They turned around and faced Rin; both were careful enough before they could completely trust Rin. They evaluated if the student can be trusted, but there is no way that they can do so easily.

'I know you,' Rin uttered in a soft voice. 'You are Yuka Azumi correct?' She looked at Yuka waiting for Yuka to respond to her. She made it sound that she had known Yuka for so long.

Yuka looked surprised. She wondered who Rin is. 'What do you know and who are you?' She tried to read Rin's mind but she couldn't, a barrier protected Rin's mind.

Shiki talked with Yuka telepathically and is informed that she could not read the student's mind. He raised his precaution and eyed Rin as if she were an enemy. He is careful to give his trust putting Yuka's safety priority.

'I'm given the name of Rin.' Rin introduced politely. 'Well, that's what I recall my name anyway.' She timidly smiled. 'Anyway I need to say it to you now because I'm not sure when would we meet again but… --- **You **need to be more careful. That is to say, please put neither your life nor your love ones in danger.'

'What?' Yuka looked at Rin confused. She didn't know why the student would be concerned about her.

'Yukihara-san would cry and grieve you know.' Rin continued.

Yuka's eyes widened, her face could show what she is exactly thinking -- how Rin would know about Yukihara. She stares at Rin. 'How did you know about him?' Her voice shaking as she asked Rin. She couldn't trust Rin's words so quickly even at the mention of his love one attached with sweet words.

'…' Rin didn't know how she should introduce herself of how she got acquainted with Yukihara. She didn't think through the matter at the sight of Yuka. '… Uhmmm… Let's just say that I can see something that you can not.' Rin informed with a faint smile. She looked a bit trouble in discussing the matter though – a sad and painful expression which she had not allowed to be seen by anyone else except for Shin.

Shiki felt anxious – is she lying and setting a trap or does she actually know sensei… He wondered how Rin would know Yukihara since before him is a female high school student in her age around 17-18 which would be impossible for her to know Yukihara. He turned his head and looked at Yuka's expression. He couldn't blame Yuka, he is well aware of how much she loves him. But the person he should be more concerned about is the female student which **they** hadn't met.

'You don't need to trust me but now that I have delivered his heart to you so it's fine.' Rin said in a soft voice. She removed her eyeglasses and looked at Yuka's eyes with her amethyst eyes; it is like she is telling that she can be trusted anyway even though so much is unbeknownst about her at the same time as if asking to forget her. She returned her eye glasses before she turned around. 'I'll leave then. Please do be careful while here. I cannot help you even if I want to.'

'**Wait!**' Yuka shouted as she stopped Rin from walking out on them. She grabbed hold of Rin's arm. 'Who are you and what do you want? Are you with the high school principal?'

Rin stopped a bit surprised like she had not expected to be called out. 'I'm just a student.' She introduced as she glanced back to Yuka sweetly smiling.

'_**Could I trust you?**_' Yuka asked with a serious expression. She stared at Rin trying to see if the student would falter at her gaze. She tried again to see if she could see through the student's heart.

Rin looked stunned. She wasn't worried about anything though. She smiled, 'Please do! I'm at your side!' She bowed her head and left after forcefully taking away her arm away from Yuka's grip.

Yuka exchanged looks with Shiki. She wanted to find out about the woman and so she decided to ask Yukihara knowing that his knowledge among the high school students would be vast, since they were planning to meet him anyway.

Mikan continue to daze even during class that even Jinno could not help but get angry whenever he'd see her.

Narumi isn't around to ask her about it.

No one in class could get close to Mikan enough to make her spill out what is on her mind. Kokoro could not read Mikan's mind either even if she is in daze. Mikan had learned to control her alice and had been using it most of the time after meeting with Kuonji.

Nothing can catch her attention even if they call to her repeatedly.

Mikan went to Kuonji finally. It isn't like she decided to side with him but only to tell Kuonji off. She faced Kuonji with a serious expression. She met eyes with Shin accidentally and then recalled the nightly visit done by the male teacher to her repeatedly terrorizing her nights by showing dreams of the possibility what would no and what would be happening if she were to refuse Kuonji; Shin had become one of the people who caused her fear since he arrived the school.

Mikan ended up with a staring contest with Shin for a moment.

'I see.' Kuonji softly spoke with a cold smile. His expression changed; he walked towards Mikan slowly who was distracted with Shin. He suddenly grabbed one side of Mikan's hair in pig tails and showed Mikan and angry expression.

Mikan looked scared seeing Kuonji's expression. '**!!!!!!**' She got worried of what he might do. She is well aware, that in the room, nobody would side with her, Nobara wasn't around nor Natsume.

'**That bitch! Playing around! Doing THIS, to me!' **he threw his anger to Mikan who have no real clue of what happened in the past.

The others in the room watched in silence. They didn't look that they were affected, they were used to the principal's outburst – a coomon thing whenever the subject related to Yuka comes out.

'**She left just like that ignoring me! She left and let me suffer like this!'**

Mikan couldn't retaliate. She looked scared at what Kuonji might do to her. She couldn't actually fight back, she has a nullification alice plus the steal alice – her alice were both the defense type; she doesn't know how she will be able to use her alice well.

'**Mikan**!' Tsubasa barged in the room sweaty as if he had run a mile. His uniform looked in a mess as if he had gone out to a brawl. He has minor wounds on his face and other parts of his body.

'Tsu… Tsubasa-senpai…' Mikan softly uttered as she looked at Tsubasa with teary eyes, surprised at his unexpected appearance. She looked relieved that Tsubasa came to her rescue.

'**You!**' Kuonji looked angry at Tsubasa's interruption. His hand on Mikan loosened.

Mikan felt that Kuonji's grip on her hair loosened and so she took the opportunity flee to Tsubasa's side. She wrapped her arms around Tsubasa.

'What are you doing here?' Shin asked coldly as he slowly turned his body to face Tsubasa. 'Weren't you out on a mission?' He stared at Tsubasa. His eyes looked angry. He wasn't expecting that Tsubasa would appear to take Mikan out. He took the necessary actions to make Nobara, Natsume and Tsubasa who would be thorn to their actions, he is well aware that Rin would not carelessly walk in either since her made sure that she is busy herself unable to help out Mikan.

'You know that **failure** is unacceptable!' Persona uttered.

'_Eh?_' Mikan didn't expect to hear that Tsubasa is on a mission, _rather_, it sounded like Tsubasa is actually a part of the dangerous class. She looked up to Tsubasa with a shocked expression wondering what is going on.

Tsubasa pulled Mikan close to his side with his right hand. He muttered so that Mikan would be the only one to hear, '_Go to and search for Natsume, he just returned himself. Don't leave his side for a while._'

'But…' Mikan looked up with a worried expression to Tsubasa. Even she could tell that the situation is dangerous.

'_Just go._' Tsubasa said in a firmer colder voice to Mikan. He loosened his hand, pulled Mikan's arm and then pushed her out of the room. He immediately shut the door close before Mikan could even think of getting back in.

'**Senpai**! Mikan called as she knocked on the door with her fists. She stopped knowing that the door won't be opened for her even if she kept shouting and slamming on the door.

She left the hall immediately and went to the classroom where Natsume could be. She glared down at him at his seat, '**Since when did you know?'**

'Mikan-chan?' Yuu left his seat wondering what happened.

'Oi Sakura! Please take a seat!' the teacher said. 'You already disturbed the class enough!'

Mikan suddenly barged in the class, she who skipped class to meet Kuonji. She ignored everyone else except Natsume. She is vent in knowing what is and what is not. She knew that if she wanted to ask, Natsume is one of the people she should approach.

'**What?**' Natsume glares at Mikan.

Mikan realized that it wasn't the time to talk about Tsubasa's reason to why he is at the dangerous class. She needed to help her senpai. She tried to pull Natsume off his seat. She is close to crying just thinking about what would happen to Tsubasa while recalling what Kuonji did to her.

'Oi you two!' the teacher approached Mikan. He separates Mikan away from Natsume, 'Stop this instance or do you want to be punished?!'

Natsume looked pissed at Mikan's bold action. He wasn't in the mood since he just returned from his mission. He wouldn't leave unless he hears the reason.

'Mikan-chan!' Yuu approached the teacher. He tried to help Mikan out, 'I'm sure that she has a valid reason.'

'Mikan calm down.' Anna called with worry. She wasn't well aware of why Mikan suddenly burst.

'Still she is disturbing the class!' the teacher got annoyed. He isn't the type to get insulted or disrupted during class o he was irritated with Mikan's actions.

'Mikan what is it?' Hotaru approached Mikan. She stared at Mikan. She could tell that something is definitely wrong with Mikan's expression.

Mikan turned her head hearing her best friends' voice, she looked at Hotaru. She took away her arm from the teacher and embraced Hotaru; she couldn't stop her tears flowing like a faucet. She repeatedly calls out Tsubasa name.

Hotaru looked at the teacher and then exited the room. She ignored the teacher.

'Where are you going?' the teacher tried to stop Hotaru from leaving but he got knocked out. He lied on the floor unconscious.

'Imai-san…' Nanako looked shocked. She didn't expect Hotaru would do such a thing.

Hotaru dragged Mikan away but she couldn't move. She noticed Mikan grabbing onto Natsume's arm. She knows that Mikan would not leave, not unless Natsume would come along.

After class, at the garden where Mikan's group usually meet with Tsubasa.

Mikan had just dried her tears. 'Tsubasa-senpai…' she looked stunned as she saw Tsubasa's wound much worst than before as he walked towards the group. She wondered what happened after she had left since she got comforted a bit by her friends. She tried to go to the elementary principal's office to help after crying help to her friends but they were stopped by Persona, and when they went, Tsubasa was already gone.

'What?' Yuu looked worried seeing Tsubasa's state. 'What happened?' His face turned pale. He couldn't imagine the things that had been done to their senpai.

Mikan had finally told her friends what happened; though she is careful of the words that she uttered. She told how she is asked to join the dangerous class and that when she went to visit Kuonji to turn him down. She kept secret of her ability to control the stealing alice even though they were aware of it.

'Senpai…' Nanako turned pale seeing the bandages.

Tsubasa smiled after glancing at the bandaged wounds he has. 'Well things happened.' He wore a clean set of uniform; he couldn't hide his injuries from his kohai-tachi so he understood their worried looks.

'Tsubasa-senpai…' Mikan softly spoke with a tear in her eyes. She walked close to Tsubasa. She looked scared and worried touching Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sighed seeing Mikan's frightened and worried expression. He faced Mikan with a serious expression, 'Anyway what were you doing there? If I had not come there earlier I don't know what would have happened.'

'But how did you know?' Mikan asked teary eyed again. 'That I was in there?'

Tsubasa smiled and playfully answered, 'Well I suppose your guardian angel is watching over you?'

'Guardian…' Mikan uttered staring at Tsubasa with teary eyes. 'Guardian angel?'

'What happened anyway?' Sumire asked Mikan. She could tell that Mikan remain to hide things; she should notice since she saw Mikan as a rival for Ruka and Natsume's heart. She saw the slow change in Mikan's personality after the news that she possess the steal alice, the same alice owned up by one of the people who tried to infiltrate the academy.

'…' Mikan looked troubled, wondering if she should tell about it.

'…' Tsubasa stared at Mikan. He knew it wasn't his place to speak since he doesn't know the whole story, but eventually the others will know the truth. He believed that Mikan should be the one to tell the story and so he kept quiet of what he knows.

Mikan flinched feeling Tsubasa's gaze. She looked up to Tsubasa. 'That... He asked me something.' She said in a soft voice. She couldn't say it that she got invited to the dangerous class after she is found out that she has the steal alice that she now can control easily (the incident with Narumi) or that she got disturbed by Shin night after night being threatened in some manner.

'Sakura Mikan…' a fukutai asked. 'You are to come with us.' He is accompanied by another fuukotai.

Mikan's eyes widened scared of what the fuukitai wants with her. She looked cautious just like her friends were of the fuukitai's appearance.

The two fuukitai that came to get Mikan were hit from behind suddenly by a girl that walked in.

'That…' Mikan stared at the girl who hit the fuukitai. She recognized the girl, 'You are the one who…'

'I said to you that you should save Sakura discretely and you just went ahead there.' Rin spoke in a superior tone to Tsubasa. She stood facing Tsubasa like a tomboy. 'You should talk to Tonouichi about this now.' She looked at the fuukitai knocked down on the floor. She thought, _though I doubt that he'd understand the entire situation at the moment;_ _these guys will start flocking now. I need to get out of these guys' sight. I need to inform Yu _(actually referring to the high school principal) _about this too, I'm pretty sure he'd give me a scolding. And Shin…_

'You are the one who told me about it.' Tsubasa talked back facing Rin. He could recognize Rin, but he wasn't aware much of her personality. '**Who are you?**' He expected that if she is someone that has a sharp mind, at least he figured; _she would have been in the dangerous ability like him_, he thought staring at her.

'No one important you need to know.' Rin checked the fuukotai that she knocked unconscious. She bent down near the fuukotai.

Tsubasa stared at Rin. He wondered if he could really just breeze through and put aside Rin's identity. 'You should think of what you just did now anyway.' And just as he said a shout came distracting the group of students that gather.

More fuukitai came as if in search of someone; it isn't that only two fuukotai were sent out to get Mikan, they merely took the safety measures. The fuukotai looked determined to take away Mikan so Tsubasa took the most reasonable and safest route; he instructed the others to meet at the special ability building.

Rin looked at the coming fuukotai and immediately separated from the group by staying behind. She distracted the fuukotai as she took the blame that she knocked out the unconscious fuukotai (which is true). She made the fuukotai take her away to help the others escape.

Soon enough, the charge on Mikan disappeared.

'What are you thinking?!' Yukihara asked as Rin stood before him in her uniform. He talked with Rin in his office.

Rin had just been released of charge by the fuukitai. She talked to Yukihara as if it were nothing, and not her problem.

'Well calm down.' Hijiri said with a smile. He stood close to Rin trying to defend her from Yukihara. 'He only did that to help Sakura out. Despite saying that she doesn't want to get involved she still helps.'

Yukihara looked at Rin and sighed. He looked at Hijiri and dismissed him. He wanted to talk to Rin privately.

Hijiri didn't ask any question and left.

'So…' Yukihara stared at Rin from his seat. 'Do you plan to speak any time?'

'I just wanted to find out about the fuukitai's abilities.' Rin said without remorse. 'It kills two birds with one stone wouldn't you say? To save your niece and then I gain abilities.'

'But weren't you cursed as well?'

'I can't deny that. But, all I need is to be careful. It won't activate that easily.'

'I should say thank you that you are providing some help even if you are going against your family.'

'Don't mind it.' She smiled. _The path has been decided anyway_, she thought at the back of her head.

It hadn't been long, another attempt to take Mikan away by the fuukitai; her friends tried to hide her away anyway to prevent them from reaching her.

Narumi searched for Mikan after hearing that news that the fuukitai were sent to take Mikan away, Misaki tried to stop him. He pushed away Misaki's help ands tried his best to take Mikan to safety more than anything else – not for himself but for Yuka.

Misaki could only watch as he saw Narumi leave the faculty room to search for Mikan. He knew the consequences rebelling against the elementary principal.

Misaki looked outside the room where he just finished treating Narumi's injuries from a punishment. He looked worried how things will turn as he saw that a lot of people are already getting affected – the students forced to follow the elementary principal's "threat" to capture Mikan and her so-called accomplices.

Inside the high school principal's office.

'We already sent someone to take them away to be brought here.' Yukihara uttered facing Yuka as he stood behind the table.

'…' Yuka has her head lowered. 'Thank you…' She said in a soft voice.

'You'll take her away here.' Yukihara stated staring at Yuka. He couldn't hate Yuka for anything that had happened between them in the past despite losing his brother, he knew that there might be sacrifices, and that his brother Izumi would have been mad if he were to be mad at Yuka.

Yukihara had already discussed the things that they should do in order to save Mikan from Kuonji's clutches.

'Sakurano…' Jinno called looking at Sakurano stood at Subaru's side.

Sakurano responded, 'I already called her here.'

'Rin!' Shin called as he saw Rin running in the hallway. He is on his way to search for Mikan himself as ordered by the elementary principal.

'…' Rin stopped running; she turned around and faced Shin. 'Shin you are working already.' She made it sound like it is inevitable with their beliefs different.

'…' Shin looked at Rin with a serious expression. '… … Rin you really…'

'We'll part ways here.' Rin said softly with a sad eyes and a smile. She dashed away and left Shin in the hallway.

Shin ran after Rin. He caught her left arm and then planted a kiss on the back of her left hand. 'Take care of yourself.' He released her hand and headed the other way immediately before anybody could take notice of what he did.

Rin watched as Shin left the opposite direction. She touched the back of her hand kissed by Shin. '_This is it huh…_' she faintly smiled in the verge of crying.

Mikan is forced to meet Yuka despite her discrepancy. She pushed away Yuka trying to get a hold of her who tried to speak with her.

The others watched Mikan; most of the people inside principal Yukihara's room understood Mikan's loathe that has felt towards Yuka for her encounters with the woman is not that pleasurable.

'**Chotto Mikan!**' Tsubasa tried to reason with Mikan. 'You should at least try and listen to her.' He held Mikan's arms trying to calm her down. 'She is still your mother!'

'How can I?' Mikan looked at Tsubasa with teary eyes. 'She hurt inchou and Hotaru and then.. and then...' She looked more confused of how she should feel.

Rin appeared out of nowhere with Misaki not far behind. She approached Mikan and then slapped Mikan's cheek with all she got. '**Does that hurt?**' she coldly asked. '**Tell me does it hurt?**' She could feel her right palm pulsating from slapping Mikan's cheek.

'Mikan?!' Yuka is surprised at Rin's action right after the student appeared. It's been a while since she saw Rin and didn't expect that the high school student would greet her daughter with a slap on the cheek.

Mikan stared at Rin in shock. She couldn't believe that she got slapped on the cheek at that situation. Nobody had hit her with how Rin slapped.

'You can say all you want now but later you wont have a chance.' Rin said coldly hiding the fact that her voice slightly faltering. 'Right now **abandon** your friends and then later you can return and save them. You still have a chance as long as you stay alive.'

'Rin-san…' Yuka looked stunned. She didn't the word to utter after hearing what Rin had to say.

'…' Mikan kept staring at Rin speechless.

Rin suddenly fell on the floor. She surprised Misaki who is standing so close to her.

'What's wrong?' Misaki held Rin in his arms panting; he was quick enough to catch Rin before she could even hit the floor.

'Nothing…' Rin answered softly trying to hide her exhaustion. She covered her face with her palms. 'I guess I just exhausted myself.' She pushed herself away from Misaki's arms while using him as a support to get up.

'Are you sure?' Misaki helped Rin up to stand on her feet. He is worried that she is forcing herself to stand alone.

'Yeah.' Rin replied. She still covered her face with her hand. She turned her back towards the group.

'Maybe it's better if she understand the situation.' Noda suggested. 'It's better to understand the real reason.'

'… I suppose so…' Yukihara uttered. He glanced at Yuka and then to Mikan. He understood the feelings the mother and child have for each other; it's just he didn't know the right words he need to utter to resolve the matter.

And so Noda brought Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, and Hotaru with him to show the past. They left immediately the high school principals' office.

There is a long silence in the room as Noda took away the students. It wasn't long that the people left in the principal's room were forced to leave as the fuukotai went and attacked in search of Mikan.

'Tsubasa-senpai?' Mikan looked surprised. She didn't expect to see Tsubasa in Noda's field of alice. 'What are you guys doing here?' They were in the middle of seeing the past when Tsubasa appeared with Tono and Nobara.

'Mikan-chan!' Nobara called happily. She went and embraced Mikan tight longing for a friend she hadn't been with for a long time.

'I helped out Nobara when I saw her being taken away.' Tsubasa informed.

'The principal's office was attacked so we were forced to leave.' Tono informed. 'Right now everyone scattered but safe at the moment I believe. We just need to hide for a while.'

'_Mother…_' Mikan thought out of worry. She prayed that her mother is safe despite all the words that she careless threw towards her mother. In her heart, she still considered Yuka as her mother.

The group returned to the principal's office despite knowing the event. Tono figured that the fuukotai would not think that they would come back to where the others were surprised and nearly caught.

'Tono!' Hayami rushed in. He arrived just in time as the group returned. 'Good that you are back.' He talked with Tono privately away from the group.

The fuukitai arrived. They had come for another attempt to take Mikan away. They weren't tired of searching for Mikan under the elementary principal's office.

Tono request Noda to take the fuukutai away somewhere to his field of alice. He risked if Noda would agree to his request despite knowing that it might harm Noda and how the others might retaliate to his decision. But he made sure that his companions wouldn't be able to say no in the dire situation they are in.

Noda did as he was asked instantly although he was exhausted. He took away the fuukotai that arrived.

Mikan tried to escape with the others using the alice stones that Yuka gave to her, that she managed to insert it into everybody before the fuukotai arrived. She teleports everyone out of the room; she ends up teleporting in the forest only to be seen by the students put under control by Kuonji using fear.

Meanwhile, Yuka stayed with Narumi close to the hanahime-den where the barrier is stable to protect them at least.

'I hope that they are fine.' Narumi hoped.

'I teleported the stones to Mikan so it'll be alright.' Yuka said. Though she wished strongly that her child would be safe.

'Mikan.' Mikan heard a soft voice calling her. She ended up following it; she used the alice to teleport to the place where the gentle voice is, as if embracing her.

'Mikan!' Yuka called as Mikan's group appeared before her.

Mikan teleported to the hanahime-den where her mother is. She felt glad that she managed to re-unite with her mother despite the fact that she lashed on Yuka that she embraced her mother tightly.

'Mikan!' Yuka ran towards the group, wrapped her arms around Mikan and embraced tightly her daughter back.

'Oneechan!' Youchi appeared with Hayate following behind. He met up with Yuka together with Hayate.

'You-chan…' Mikan looked surprised. She didn't expect to see Youichi.

'Cool blue sky!' Hayate called to Hotaru. He looked happy to see Hotaru well although a bit covered in wounds.

'Are you two alright?' Mikan asked. She is more concerned with Youichi though; she could see that the young boy had been through a lot.

'Yeah I'm fine.' Youchi looked at Natsume. His expression changed to gloomy.

'What's wrong?' Natsume asked noticing that Youichi's expression looked terrible.

'There is a spy...' Youichi uttered. 'He is…' He glanced at Mikan. He knew how Mikan trust's the spy. 'It's Noda-sensei…' Despite being a child, he is mature and understands how grave the situation well.

'Eh?' Mikan looked shocked.

'What are you talking about?' Yuka asked confused.

It's just one thing to another.

'Noda-sensei is a spy for the elementary principal.' Tono informed with a bitter expression. 'I just learned it myself.' He pats Youichi's head and forced a smile. 'You did a good job saying it.' He had intended to keep quiet about Noda but he couldn't do so knowing that Youichi tried so hard to give them the information.

'Tono you knew?' Tsubasa uttered. He didn't know hoe to react; would he be angry to find out that Noda is the spy or that Tono had kept it a secret from them, from him.

'That's impossible.' Mikan uttered. 'Noda-sensei couldn't possibly be a spy.'

Meanwhile inside a classroom.

'Ugh…' Shin just stabbed a fuukotai that ended finding Rin. 'Really disgusting.' He looked unhappy that his hand is smeared with blood. He waived his hand off the blood.

'Shi... Shin….' Rin called out lying on the floor. Her left arm darkened. She could barely move with the pain of her arm.

'Rin I told you that it is futile.' Shin uttered as he wiped his hand off the blood with a handkerchief, the hands which he used to kill easily the person that disturbed him TALKING with Rin. 'But you kept doing it so just like her. I needed to show you the disgusting part that they have over and over. Give up on them already.' He slowly walked towards her. He grabs on the fukotai on the ground and uses the defenseless fukotai as a punching bag.

'Is this why you gave me the touch of the death alice?' she asked. 'So that I'd be weak for them to be captured? To see the demon part you always speak of?' She tried to sit up. She looked into Shin's eyes. She understood through Shin's eyes that he would not listen to her anymore. She saw how in pain his eyes were in.

'… I … I thought of erasing your memory… But then I saw you living as if nothing changed when you did lose your memory so I figured it would be the same. So maybe this way… with you dying like this you'll see the mistake that you did, the same mistake she did.'

'… _Too dangerous,_' she thought as she looked at the fuukotai that Shin vents his anger on. '_At this rate even I am is in danger… But Shin…_' she still didn't like doing anything to Shin, so she used the bit of strength left in her and teleported far away from where he could touch her even for a while. The person who popped in her mind is Yuka who she saw a bit similar to who her mother is.

Yuka is stunned to see that Rin suddenly appeared with a darkened body. She knew that it couldn't be anyone else but Persona who could inflict the dark wounds to the female student.

'She got hit by Persona's alice.' Narumi uttered as he looked at Rin's body in a terrible state as he went close to see. He knows well how hard it is to be affected by Persona's alice.

Shiki carefully moved Rin's body to somewhere comfortable, a cushion laid together for Rin to lie.

'Let me take care of this first.' Yuka uttered before anyone would suggested it. She placed her hand on top of Rin's body to take the _**alice**_ away.

Immediately, Rin's skin turned light returning to normal, Yuka took away the alice stone immediately and handed it to Shiki.

'Can you here me?' Yuka called to Rin. She kept calling until she saw a reaction on Rin's face. 'What happened? It's been a while and I see you in that state.'

Rin slowly opened her eyes. She thought that Yuka is her mother so she embraced Yuka without thinking anything else. She looked happy for a minute and then realized that the situation she is in is dangerous. She released Yuka. '**What are you still doing here?**' she raised her voice. 'Shin is serious. Even without the principal he'll kill the both of you.'

Yuka looked surprised. She wondered what Rin is talking about.

'Ugh..' Rin ended up forcing herself. She tried to endure the pain after she had barely recovered. She figured that Shin might have done something else to her body after putting the death alice in her body.

'You need to rest a bit.' Tono uttered. He couldn't look directly at the in pain, Rin.

'What is it that you know?' Yukihara asked kneeling beside Shiki who held Rin.

'I'm sorry...' Rin cried facing Yukihara. She couldn't hold her tears. She just let her tears fall.

Nobody in the room understood Rin's tears, but they all knew that it wasn't the time for tears.

Rin fell asleep crying in Shiki's arms.

'I'll take care of her.' Yukihara uttered. He took Rin away from Shiki. 'You should all leave the academy now.' He looked at Yuka. 'You take care.'

'Alright… Yuka answered softly.

'Yuka…' Shiki softly called. He uttered as he got Yuka's attention, 'There is a strong barrier. I don't know who but we can't teleport out of here or anywhere. Our alices have been sealed.'

'What?' Yuka looked at Shiki. She wondered if it had been Hii-sama.

'No it isn't her.' Shiki cut. 'There is no reason that she would hold us hostage. I should know.'

'Then we can't leave…' Mikan uttered with sadness. She couldn't believe what is happening.

Yukihara wondered if there is such a person in the school that is strong enough to prevent the usage of alice other than the junior high principal.

'… The hime is calling for you…' Shizune appeared. She invites the group inside to where Hii-sama is waiting for them leading the way.

'Yuka…' Hii called upon seeing Yuka.

'Hii-sama.' Yuka greeted back with a bow as she presented herself before Hii.

'Shiki…' Hii called to Shiki standing close to Yuka. She saw Yukihara carrying Rin in his arms; a sight she didn't expect. She only summoned for Yuka and yet she has a lot more guest. She turned her head to Shizune and eyed her subordinate.

'I'm sorry but I think that they should all better hear it.' Shizune uttered.

'Well I suppose so…' Hii agreed. 'Well then I'll be frank… I can't maintain my alice barrier anymore. I'm unable to hide you here anymore.'

'…' Mikan looked worried of what will become of them.

'But there is someone who can help you at this moment.' Hii pointed to Yukihara, though she was actually pointing to Rin. 'She is your best chance at the moment. She came to visit me in my dreams for help. She asked me to put to use my alice to protect her until she regained her memory. She sounded so sure that something would happen even without a memory, like an instinct. Anyway it would be better to wake her up now, I don't care if you force her but she's only your chance of escaping.'

'That girl?' Yuka couldn't believe that Rin would be the one able to help them through their escape. She looked at Rin still unconscious.

Natsume walked towards Yukihara and then pulled on Rin's hand and tried to wake her up, he became a bit forceful seeing that she didn't react much.

'Natsume?!' Mikan called shocked at how the male elementary to be forceful. She knew that Natsume is just trying to get answers for them.

'_To be able to visit Hii-sama in a dream…_' Shizune thought glancing at Rin. '_What kind of person is she?_''

'Hnnn…' Rin opened her eyes feeling Natsume's touch. She muttered, '_Shin…_' Only Yukihara and Natsume were the able to hear her mutter.

'Are you alright?' Yukihara asked. 'Can you stand up?' He helps Rin stand up. He pretended that he didn't hear her mention Shin's name.

Rin glanced at Yukihara that helped her up. 'Uh yeah…' she said in a soft voice standing at Yukihara's side. She tried to balance herself immediately. 'What's happening anyway...'

'Welcome back…' Hii greeted. She eyed Rin. 'You don't come to visit me anymore when you regained your memory that it got me worried.'

'Liar. Worried my ass…' Rin uttered; she sounded groggy. 'Anyway… Is Shin alright? I can't sense him anymore.' She has a sad expression. 'What happened when I passed out? I don't remember.'

'You are still thinking about the enemy?!' Tono blurted in rage. He got angry that Rin is still thinking about the other side.

'It seems that you got touched by Persona's alice, do you really not remember?' Hii informed, her eyes locked on Rin. 'Are you well enough to stand?'

'Is that so?' Rin said. She managed to balance her body slowly. 'I don't remember that…'

'I want to ask you something **Rin**…' Hii asked eyeing Rin wobble. 'Are you still in-love with that man? I need to be certain.' It isn't that she didn't trust Rin but, she wanted to assure everyone else that Rin can be trusted.

Rin looked at Hii with a cold stare and then turned away. She couldn't see the point of answering Hii's question when with her actions, she had already done enough, or so she believes so.

'Rin…' Hii called Rin hoping to stop the female high school student from walking away. 'I need to know if we can trust you.'

'I don't think that it will be of any use if I tell you.' Rin said in a sad tone. 'Besides, I won't abandon what I started. If I do so, I will commit seppuku before you if I fail to commit to my words.'

'…' Hii smiled pleased to hear that Rin is on their side despite the young maiden's complicated feelings. 'I am giving you my full trsut then. I will leave them to your care then.'

'…' Rin stared at Hii. 'What are you talking about?'

'The situation calls for it.' Hii uttered. 'There is a barrier that I can't shut down. It isn't I who put it up. It is currently holding everyone here hostage – even you. I want you to undo the barrier. Bring them to a safe place. You can do that can't you? Your memories have returned to you.'

Yuka looked at Rin and Hii. Her mind set on Rin a high school student speaking like an adult with a mysterious aura, a student that Hii put faith on.

'… I'll need a large room.' Rin said. 'I can use any room right?' She moved her body and exercised it head to toe.

'Sure.' Hii answered with a smile. 'Do as you please.'

Everyone in the room followed Rin look for a room.

Inside the room, the air is tense. All eyes focused on Rin assisted by Yukihara to stand, all making speculations of what she is thinking.

'What will you do to remove the barrier?' Shiki asked. He remains suspicious of Rin's intentions. 'Even I could tell that it is a strong barrier.'

'Well yes, I'm not confident that I'll be able to do it,' Rin spoke softly. 'I should be more confident since it is what mother focused on teaching me but I guess I wasn't paying attention much cause of someone.'

'Anyway what are you going to do?' Narumi asked. He didn't know what Rin plans to do.

Rin looked at Narumi, 'I don't know yet.' Rin spoke softly, 'But do not worry, I will do what I can.'

'Can you handle it?' Tono asked. Just looking at Rin pale faced made him unsure that she could actually do something. He still didn't trust her but he can't help but do so since Hii seems to trust Rin.

'… … Well… … it can't be helped.' Rin said softly as she lowered her head. 'If you all were to say I am not sure that even the _**adults**_ can handle what will happen.'

Yukihara looked at Rin wondering what she is plotting. He got pushed away by Rin so that she would stand alone. He noticed a painful expression on Rin's face. 'Are you really alright?'

'…' Rin looked at Yukihara. She noticed that he is looking at her. She smiled gently, 'Yes. I can't leave even if I wanted to at the moment. Right now...' She raised her right arm turned to black, her expression mixed with a smile and pain. It looked like it has been touched by Persona's death alice.

'What?' Tono looked surprised. He stares at the arm that Rin showed.

'Eventually,' Rin spoke. 'I can't perform my alice anymore if I can't kill Shin or make him undo the spell at least. I don't know whne did this happened but I can tell for sure that he foresaw this before I could.' Her expression said it was true as if she is worried about something; her mind is stuck between a do or die feeling. She hid her arm from view.

'But how can that be?' Yuka looked confused. 'I'm sure that I removed everything.' She approached Rin and checked Rin's arm. She is read to remove the alice that is eating the female student's arm. She is surprised that Rin took away the arm away though and hid it again.

'That is how our alice works differently with yours.' Rin said with a smile as if praising what Shin had done. 'Anyway what is done is done. Mother would have done the same thing.' she said with a soft sad voice. She suddenly felt a trickle of pain in her heart as if crushing it. She fell on the ground having difficulty in breathing; she tried gasping for air. 'A damn it, not now…' she muttered as she tried her best staying conscious.

Yukihara rushed towards Rin. 'Should you really be doing this?' he asked as he helped Rin off the ground; just by looking at Rin he could feel pain.

Rin used Yukihara's shoulders to stand; she refused to give in to the death mark put on her. 'I can do it. Even for a minute is fine.' She gritted her teeth. She hated that everyone saw her useless.

'Prove yourself now then.' Hii taunts Rin despite knowing Rin's condition.

Rin looked at Hii; she who have been using Yukihara as support. She pushed herself away from Yukihara and forced herself to stand up alone. 'I can do it now.' Her eyes looked cold turning dark amethyst color.

A strong gust of wind came despite the room closed.

Rin walked towards the door and slammed it open.

Outside is a large black hole. It looked like it is ready to swallow everything.

'Hmmm…' Hii stared at the large hole. 'So that's a path…'

Rin fell on the ground panting. Using her ability took a toll especially with the barrier alice up and the death alice eating her body. 'Leave now before they can find out.'

'Oi are you alright?' Tono asked.

Shiki looked at the hole. He looked at Yuka and then dragged her arm as he walked towards the hole. He dragged Mikan away as well.

'Shiki?' Yuka called as they stopped before the dark hole.

'Since Hii-sama trust you that,' Shiki said with a cold expression. 'I'll do the same. We will leave now.'

Mikan looked stunned at Shiki.

'Let's go Mikan.' Yuka pulled on to Mikan lightly. She didn't give Mikan a chance to say goodbye as she saw Rin's worsening state.

Mikan simply looked back with sad eyes; she looked sad seeing everyone else's expression.

Suddenly, another hole appeared, and it was inside the room near where Rin is.

'Tut.. tut…' Shin came out of the hole. He immediately grabbed Rin.

The hole that Rin created disappeared in an instant as Shin grabbed Rin.

'Do you really think that I would let the two of you get away?' Shin glares at Yuka and Mikan. 'The two of you – family of that bastard! He who stained Rin!"

'Shin…' Rin called in pain while Shin held her at her waist.

Shin suddenly threw Rin away hitting the wall. His eyes still focused on Yuka and Mikan. 'Shall I put you to your misery? I received an order to capture either of you alive but I can just kill you. I do not care about that guy a bit.' His expression became scary.

'Don't approach him!' Rin shouted with all her strength seeing the others ready to pounce on Shin. She forced her body to move. She created two holes – but it wasn't as big as what she created. She pushed Shin into one of the holes. 'Please use that other hole I created to escape now!' she said barely containing Shin. 'Enter now or you might not have a chance!'

'Rin!' Yukihara called.

Shiki without a second thought pushed Yuka and Mikan into the hole.

Hotaru watched as Mikan entered the hole. She felt that it would be the last time that she'd be seeing Mikan that gave her a scare; for a moment she wanted to pull Mikan to her side.

Rin's smile directed towards Yukihara. She then pushed Shin inside the hole and then followed herself, the holes disappearing as she entered the hole.

END

AUTHOUR'S NOTE: Well talk about ending hehehehe….. Sorry.. It might seem like a cliff hanger.. well maybe it is…. Sorry…


End file.
